The Farstriders
''The Farstrider Project http://www.youtube.com/v/ZNstdF54ypo The Farstrider Project is my attempt of recreating the Farstrider order, in a matter of speaking. What I mean by this, is that I want the Farstriders to not only be a lore-regiment, but also an incharacter one that we, as players, could actually be a part of. For this, I will of course require some support from you, afterall, what is the Farstriders without its rangers? I know what you may believe, but no, this is not an attempt to in any way try to increase the power or status of my own character or myself, it is simply what I stated above. An attempt to bring the Farstriders back into the roleplaying community. As for the group itself, I intend to have it as an IC group and an OOC community. By which I mean, once you have been granted entrance into the Farstriders I will provide you with a channel for you to join, and a password for you to use with it. Allowing you to be in whatever guild you so desire. There will be no favourising people depending on what guild they are in, so feel free to live out your raiding or PvP desires while still being a part of the Farstrider community. History No one knows for certain when the first group of Farstriders emerged, but their presence in Quel'thalas can be dated as far back as the Troll Wars when a loosely affiliated band of high elven warriors occasionally worked together to defend their new homeland against the Amani tribe. Though it took up untill approximately five hundred years ago for a group of skilled rangers officially took on the name ”Farstriders”, their goal being to protect Quel'thalas from threats both closeby and afar and to look after the high elven interests all over Azeroth. Their commander being given the unique title: Ranger-general of Silvermoon. After that, not much is known concerning the Farstriders untill the time of the Second War. By this time the Farstriders had evolved into becoming the elite of the Silvermoon army, when the time came for the Quel'dorei to honour the ancient pact with the Trollbane bloodline. A group Farstriders was dispatched under the command of Alleria Windrunner while her sister, the current Ranger-general, remained in Quel'Thalas with the rest of the Farstriders. It was not untill the orcs invaded Quel'Thalas itself that the Sun King gave the final order, for the Farstriders to join up with the rest of the Alliance army and push the Horde back once and for all. Then, there was peace for over a decade. Untill rumours began reaching the Farstriders conserning the dead walking the land of the living. Little thought was given about the matter untill the invasion of Quel'thalas was launched. Still under the leadership of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner the Farstriders rallied to the call, doing their best to halt the Scourge any way possible, but ultimately their efforts proved fruitless and the Ranger-General was slain. The Farstriders fought a desperate battle for survival now that their leader had joined the ranks of their enemies. Though her second-in-command siezed temporary leadership and led what rangers remained in a desperate attempt to reach the Sunwell in time, but all they saw was the annihilated and twisted site of their former power. A void was left within the Farstriders, one that was shortly after filled by Halduron Brightwing as he was chosen to lead them to glory once more. Now with the Scourge focused elsewhere Lor'themar and Halduron led the Farstriders in battle with the Scourge and the Amani remnants all over Quel'Thalas with varying success. An attempt to once and for all end the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir was launched though it took the aid of Kalecgos and his companions to finally defeat the great traitor on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Now, with the Amani tribe growing powerful once more. The Farstriders have entered an unlike alliance with the Darkspear tribe and the Quel'dorei rangers of Vereesa Windrunner. The plan being quite simple, to end the Amani threat once and for all. Organization The Farstriders is a regiment consisting out of the elite rangers of Quel'thalas. Due to their strong connection to nature, it has on several occasions been recorded that they are generally mentally, physically and spiritually healthier than many other Sin'Dorei. Throughout most of the Quel and Sin'dorei history the Farstriders have been considered valiant and honourable elves who regarded the law with a deep respect and faith. Selflessly dedicating their lives to protecting their land and people. Though with the Scourge rampaging through Quel'Thalas, some of their optimism has been lost, in spite of this, they remain as the guardians of the Sin'dorei society. The mission of the Farstriders is a broad one, to seek out and eradicate all threats to Quel'Thalas. Their primary focus being within Quel'Thalas itself, although on several occasions Farstriders have been spotted throughout Azeroth, carrying out surgical strikes wherever the Ranger-General deems it necessary. To join the Farstriders is no mean task, one must not only be a Sin'dorei, but also already have excellent survival skills, preferably having recieved training as a ranger in the past. You would be put through an extensive trial period, constantly testing your archery skills as well as your survival and stealth ones. The senior members of the Farstriders are nothing short of killing machines, they could quite easely put an arrow through the heart of a troll at 500 paces without even breaking a sweat. They are the elite of the elite. Generally, the Farstriders strongly disapprove of the formation of the Blood Knight order, as well as the actions of those within it. Friction between the two groups is very common, with the Farstriders thinking of the Blood Knights as nothing more than glorified guards. Ranks For the ranks, I will not be making up any custom lore. Simply taking the ones that already exist in the game. The top rank being off limits to all players. '' Ranger-General of Silvermoon – Halduron Brightwing '' Ranger-Lord'' '' Ranger-Captain'' '' Captain'' '' Lieutenant'' '' Farstrider'' '' Ranger'' '' Outrunner'' size=18Recruitment/size Any Sin'Dorei is welcome to try out for the Farstriders, provided your character is a hunter/rogue and has experience with such things. Once accepted for the trial, you and your character will be put through a trial period as an outrunner. During which we will put your character, and in a way you, through a serie of tests before deciding whether your character will fit in with the Farstriders or not. Should your character already be a part of the Farstriders, then feel free to contact me and we'll discuss where in the rank tree you should be put, based on what skills you and your character possess. Goals Restoring what was lost Look for potential Farstriders throughout Quel'Thalas. Put said Farstriders through the trial period. Arrange an archery competition in celebration of the new Farstriders. Assign the current Farstriders into squads and launch patrols throughout Quel'Thalas. Selama ashal'anore Rally the Farstriders in the Enclave and begin planning the assault. TBA TBA How can this contribute to the server? As you may have noticed, Farstrider roleplay in Quel'Thalas is currently horribly under represented. It is almost as if the order has grown extinct after all these years, this, is something I hope to change by setting this up. By bringing the Farstriders back as a playable group it will add a whole new depth to the roleplay in Silvermoon, and Defias Brotherhood while at it. This will hopefully encourage more blood elven roleplay, both for those who wish to be Farstriders, and for those who simply wish to roleplay with such in Quel'Thalas. This, if successfull, will end up making Quel'Thalas in general feel more ”alive” so to speak, allowing players to encounter other roleplayers in the wilds as well as in Silvermoon itself.Some finishing notes, as the title states. This is still a work in progress. If you feel I have missed anything then feel free to contact me about it and I will see about adding it to the rest, and now, I'd just like to wrap this up and say thank you for reading through this draft. Credits: Dakian/Zanrith - Assistance with pictures. Suiauthon/Cedojr - For prodding me to write the draft. Category:Horde Category:Horde Guilds Category:Hunters Category:Blood Elves Category:Farstrider